


PENNY & DIME

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Frank Castle, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Animal Instincts, Anti-Hero, Assassination Plot(s), Avenger Pepper Potts, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Maria Hill, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMFs, Background Relationships, Bad Boys, Badass, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Maria Hill, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Phil Coulson, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Scott Lang, Beta/Beta, Bisexuality, Biting, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner Feels, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Castle, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gen, Gore, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Angst, Hot Sex, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Frank Castle, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Martial Arts, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Memories, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Everett Ross, Omega Matt Murdock, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Frank Castle, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Puppy Love, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sarcasm, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Songfic, Spanking, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Sticky, Survivor Guilt, Sweet/Hot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tight Spaces, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touching, Triggers, Violence, Voice Kink, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Weapons, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Matthew Murdock and Frank Castle have what you would call a strained relationship. However, Matt is determined to make it work. He believes that Frank is a good man- under all that spray-paint and blood, he does his best to help Castle see this even though the Punisher wants nothing to do with him. Over a year, there is slow progress. Matt doesn't have to fight the Alpha for him to listen anymore and only angrily shout his name if he tries to shoot someone. It earns him some harsh words or annoyed grunts but, he's pleased that he could actually do something.They are going somewhere.Then, they are kidnapped by the Avengers; a group of egotistical 'heros' that can't spare Hell's Kitchen a second glance. Clearly, Matt does not like them, yet that does not stop him from being baited by Nick Fury into becoming a team to take down Kingpin. That proves a challenge as both himself and Frank are far from team players. That becomes the least of his problems as he grows closer than he expected to the Punisher and they have to both face their own devils.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by smexyndjfnf on Wattpad.2019©®ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)





	1. Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This a new book for this series and not a very popular ship but, I just love it when these two argue so, I'm taking it to the next level. I want this to be a long (not too long) fic. It WILL include gore and future sex scenes as Punisher and Daredevil aren't really for kids- bye. It is also an Omegaverse; meaning that there will be some sort of degrading, implied male pregnancy and homosexuality as well as some trigger warnings. It's also an alternative universe with the Avengers and I'm free to play around. Matt is an Omega and Frank is an Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Murdock and Frank Castle have what you would call a strained relationship. However, Matt is determined to make it work. He believes that Frank is a good man- under all that spray-paint and blood, he does his best to help Castle see this even though the Punisher wants nothing to do with him. Over a year, there is slow progress. Matt doesn't have to fight the Alpha for him to listen anymore and only angrily shout his name if he tries to shoot someone. It earns him some harsh words or annoyed grunts but, he's pleased that he could actually do something.
> 
> They are going somewhere.  
> Then, they are kidnapped by the Avengers; a group of egotistical 'heros' that can't spare Hell's Kitchen a second glance. Clearly, Matt does not like them, yet that does not stop him from being baited by Nick Fury into becoming a team to take down Kingpin. That proves a challenge as both himself and Frank are far from team players. That becomes the least of his problems as he grows closer than he expected to the Punisher and they have to both face their own devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This a new book for this series and not a very popular ship but, I just love it when these two argue so, I'm taking it to the next level. I want this to be a long (not too long) fic. It WILL include gore and future sex scenes as Punisher and Daredevil aren't really for kids- bye. It is also an Omegaverse; meaning that there will be some sort of degrading, implied male pregnancy and homosexuality as well as some trigger warnings. It's also an alternative universe with the Avengers and I'm free to play around. Matt is an Omega and Frank is an Alpha. This generally takes place right after civil war. I am using Charlie Cox and Jon Bernthal.

* * *

__

_**one** _

* * *

Matt closes up the office tonight with Foggy beside him chattering on about how well today's case had gone. His shaggy, Beta friend was proud of him for not missing today or arriving late, plus, he wanted to go out for beers. Matt had silently thought about it, remembering how the last time he actually hung out it with his friends, had been over a month ago. Maybe two. He'd just been so busy juggling being a vigilante by night and an attorney by day. Not to mention this past twelve months had been him trying to find resolve with the Punisher. And surprisingly, they were making headway, as Frank Castle had not killed too many people since he started following him around. The Punisher was like him; a vigilante, but one whose morals were twisted- violent. Going by the name Punisher, he bares a white skull on his chest to intimidate his enemies and kills all those who he judged to be guilty. Very much unlike Matt- the Daredevil, who gives the people he fights a chance to change; a chance for redemption. Castle was a one-man killing machine on a rampage after losing his family; an Alpha without his Pack; a Rouge. When first meeting Frank, Matt's intent was to stop him but, when he 'looked' at that Alpha, looked into those eyes, he had seen so much pain and anger that made Matt sympathize, even empathize with the man. Frank had become hollow. The remains of his former self.

He could only begin to image the sorrow that Frank had the experience. It was part of the reason that Matt did not fight Karen when she came with this case. Also, he wanted to give Frank that chance even if it meant his identity revealed to be the man's lawyer. That was what, almost two years ago? Since then, he could finally say that his effort had begun to pay off because the Alpha didn't fight him on not killing someone, he used rubber bullets sometimes and he did not go after a target that was a public place to avoid fewer casualties. He was aware of Frank's mental state, that Foggy had constantly reminded him of, for some time, yet Matt could see why not literally though. But the man had lost his Pack and to a mated Alpha that would break you down, no matter how strong you were. That still did not stop Matt from pairing up with the other Vigilante. If the Punisher was in Hell's Kitchen, then, Daredevil would know. And frequently, he'd accompany Frank on his own runs through the Kitchen. Although he was one for working on his lonesome, it gave him another opportunity to observe Frank as well as note any progress. It had become his main focus for some time to prove that Frank was good and not the ruthless killer people saw him out to be. Foggy had complained a few times that it was his nature, as an Omega, to comfort which in turn, earned his best friend a cane to the shin.

Foggy was probably right though. Matt Murdock spent his nights fighting Alphas and Betas with his bare fists and a baton. He'd taken beats, cuts and shots from the supposed stronger sexes every night. And when he was training with Sticks, he was forced to push his limits, prove to be, though not stronger than Alphas, be faster and smarter in a fight. Losing his sight had opened his eyes to so much more; he could hear, feel and smell things far better than the average human and he used that to make his way around, fight; survive. His senses were like a sonar, making him able to pick up so much more, for instance, balance and direction, vibrations and air densities. Pick up subtle scents or pheromones and temperatures that all help him to paint a picture of what things would be like and helped him guess or average where and when a hit or kick, even where a bullet would land in a fight. So, his attention to Castle could be just that; his Omegan nature besting him without his knowledge. It was probably why he was adamant on helping Frank and Hell's Kitchen, even going behind Foggy's back to doing such. He was sure that if his friend knew, he would blow a fuse, as Foggy didn't agree to him also being the Daredevil because it was dangerous work that affected their day by day lives. But, if he didn't help these people, who would? Again, no way he was letting Foggy find out.

"Matt? Matt, were you even listening?"

Matthew gave a shaky smile, "I'm always listening, Foggy. We can meet Karen at the bar, that is what you were asking."

The Beta adjusts his bag strap, "Really, we- as in all three of us?"

Matthew nods but feels a little guilty for abandoning his friend so much that he didn't have any hope in him hanging out with them. "Yes, Fog, I don't have any plans, for at least some hours."

"Wow, first you didn't miss today and came in on time too, but you can actually go out tonight and do normal shit?" Foggy pauses for Matt to take his arm, "Who are you and what have you done with Matthew Mudrock?"

Matt groans, "Shut up, Foggy. Karen is probably waiting..."

Matt stops and Foggy gives him a surprised sound before he seemingly notices Matt's change in personality. The Omega turns around and listens to the impending footfall. He's sure that it's late, probably ten by the cool air and the light source that flickers above him due to moths and flies buzzing. Matt pushes Foggy back and braces himself as a broad and tall shadow makes it around the corner. They are an Alpha, heavy too, so they were strong. He listens for the heartbeat; it's steady, fearless and the footsteps stop. Foggy is fumbling in his bag now but, Matt tilts his head and inhales. The familiar scent of copper and pine reaches him, Matt relaxes and reaches for Foggy. His friend jerks, the smell of fear and the spike in his heart rate sending adrenaline flowing. Matt's radar senses always react this way to Frank Castle, even after years, but, he never feared him and has not seen Castle as a threat in an entire year. He trusted him but, his senses, both radar and Omega knew enough to warn him of Frank's unpredictability, as well as his Alpha rank, though Matt was not usually affected by the Alpha's he fought, somehow, Frank, even when calm, had affected his every sense. He had lost the need for an answer at least a year ago. 

"False alarm," he says as Castle closes in. He hears Foggy take a step back and there is the rise in his heartbeat again.

"False alarm? Y-you, do know who I'm seeing right? _The_ Punisher- "

Matt faces him, "Foggy," if he could glare he would be. "Not right now." Then he turns just as Frank pauses again. Foggy smells mad and Castle is shifting on his feet, a habit that Matt can pick up when the man is thinking. 

"What is it, Frank?"

Frank Castle's voice was rough and deep, "Something... don't know yet. But, I'm being followed."

"Followed?" Matt asks as Foggy laughs and snaps out; "And you come here?!"

Frank must have glared, because Foggy's boldness diminishes.

"How do you know and why here?" Matt asks softly.

"...Instinct..."

Matt isn't sure if that answer was meant to be for the first or the second, maybe even both but, he was not going to take any chances. Matt faces Fog, "You should go."

"What?!-"

"Whatever is happening, I cannot let you be caught in it. Go now,"

"And then what, huh Matt? You gonna come to work tomorrow late or worse, hurt because of this cr-guy! Do you think I wouldn't notice, Matthew?! And do you seen to forget something Matt? You're human and an Omega, you can't keep doing this-"

Matt twitches and hears the silenced shot. In the split second, he's given, he focuses on the trajectory of the bullet. For some reason, he pushes Fog and dives in front of Frank. When the bullet hits him, it's not what he's expecting; there isn't any excruciating pain and only a sting to his neck. Frank catches his fall as his cane slips from his fingers while Foggy shouts. Whatever that had hit him, Frank pulls out and growls. An Alpha sound, so low and dangerous. Foreign to his ears, as he had not once heard it before tonight. Matt groans and his mind goes blank.

"Red, hey, Red!? Fuck."

Frank slides down low, holding Red. He slips two fingers beneath a collar and listens for the steady thumping of a heartbeat. He curses himself and hopes to hell that he was alive. As much as he had despised the guy, he did not want him dead, not after all Matt had tried for him and after he stayed this long. Frank probably had three people, including Red, that had seen something better in him and he could go as far enough to trust them. He'd be damned if he was going to let another one die in front of his eyes again. Pleased when he gets the subtle pulses, he looked over at the Beta, Red's friend who had tears in his eyes. Frank looked around the empty street and thinks to himself, why the hell had he come here if he had known he was being followed? Frank was far too skilled to not know when someone was tailing him and they were quite good too, especially if they also knew who he really was. He had far too many enemies to list off on who it could have been and why. He does not get the time to as a robust figured female jumps down from the roof. The Beta tries to raise up but Frank barks at him to stay down. Frank lets Red down and rises just in time to catch the woman's punch. But, she's fast and kicks him. He growls.

"You're gonna pay for that," he nods to Red.

The woman sighs, brings her fists up and Frank straightens, he takes a moment to analyse her. She's definitely trained well from her stance and has speed, best suitable for her small stature as she was close to Matt's height. She's a Beta female, dressed in an all-black suit that shaped her figure and had weapons strapped to both thighs, who knew where else. What was most significant was the red hair; unlike Matt's, it didn't start dark at the roots but, instead was red that reached her shoulders and was straight. He moves first but, he feels a prick in his neck and falters, feeling for his neck. He hears a groan and knows that the Foggy fellow has been darted as well. Whoever these people were, he had pissed them off. Franks jerks the dart out of his neck and snarls. The woman relaxes and Frank uses the moment to strike. There's another string, this time in his thigh and not long after, another jabs him in the arm. His punch then does not have its full force but, he still gets her in her throat before he drops to his knees and then, his side with a grunt. His last moments of consciousness allows him to dimly make out the sounds around him. The woman walks over him.

"Thank God it didn't get to that...took you guys long enough..." she says while holding her throat. Frank falls asleep to other voices joining the Beta. 

* * *

Matt wakes up and the first thing he thinks; is Foggy. 

Then, he drops his head in his hands and groans as he tries to focus his senses. He feels softness against his back, so he's in a bed and there's sunlight against his skin. Matt rises and feels around his neck, it was a sensitive place, being an Omega but, whatever had nicked him, made it irritable. He gets up and feels the shift of his clothes, the same suit from yesterday. Matt listens in to his new surroundings and finds that he can't get a read on anyone outside. He stiffens, they know of his abilities then, whoever they were, they had done their research but, he was still alive. So they did not want him dead or had further plans? Either way, Matt had to find Foggy and Frank. Frank?! Was he here too? Were they the same people that were following him and why? Why keep him alive and comfortable? Matt feels around and finds his cane beside the bed. He sighs, a little relieved that he wasn't completely unprotected. Yes, he could fight if needed but, he would need his strength in order to find Foggy and Frank. The Omega winced when a door opens and a rush of sounds are let through. He quickly recovers and takes in as many voices he could.

_"Lockdown on Castle until further notice!"_

So, he had been right, Frank was here, possibly Fog too. And they had him on Lock Down? Matt frowned, if they were keeping him in somewhere, he may not be able to get him. Matt banished the thought, like hell he was going to leave Frank here. Who knows what these people would do to him and what they had against him. Matt tried to focus past certain walls but, was blocked. He hid his frustration well and continued to get information from where he could. 

_"Make sure the Captain and Soldier come in to watch him. They are probably the only two we have on hand that can restrain him if things don't go as planned-"_

"Mr Murdock."

Matt instinctively clenched his cane, straightening. "How do you know who I am?"

"It took us some time, but we eventually connected the dots, Mr Murdock." The voice is smooth and so calm, Matt reads that it belongs to a Beta male who's about his height. 

"Who are you? What did you do with Foggy and Frank?"

"I assure you, Mr Murdock, your friend is safe, as, for Frank Castle, we had to...detain him until further notice. And to answer your question; we are the Strategic  Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Matt could not help the way his lip curled back. 

S.H.I.E.L.D? What the hell? Matt had heard a lot from his years as a vigilante but, he also knew enough personally about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D was the organisation responsible for the Avengers. And the Avengers, Matt hated them. They weren't heroes in his eyes, more like pompous cowards. For years, Hell's Kitchen had needed help; needed heroes, and when the world was given them, the heroes didn't even spare a glance. They had more important shit to do than save a woman from rape or murder. Never once, had they tried, never once had they avenged the hopeless. It sickened him and now, now they drug him and kidnap him?! With his best friend and detain Frank, like he was some untamed beast?! Matt had to take a breath before he let his hatred fuel his demise. He'd been trained to be better than that. And he was; even better than the Avengers, at least he didn't sit in a skyscraper all day and instead was out in the streets, taking the fight to them. Yes, the Avengers, he had wanted nothing to do with. Now, they sink so low as to come to him for what; answers? Couldn't they have simply come to his Office? Or called for Christ's sake, emailed him at the very least, there were so many other ways they could have contacted him without this stress. More importantly, what did they want with Frank? Matt was blind but, he was far from stupid, they wanted Punisher and Daredevil, not Frank and Matt. And he'd be damned if he was going to give them. 

"I can tell you are not pleased, however, we would like to speak to you, please." 

"Let Frank and Foggy go, then I'll consider listening."

"Mr Murdock, you have to understand that Mr Castle is-"

"Either freed with Foggy or you get nothing from me."

There is some quiet until, "...Very well, please follow me."

So, he was right about that, they did need Daredevil and how the hell did they find him? He had tried for years to keep his identity safe, with only a handful of people that he trusted, knowing who he was by night. The last thing he needed was the Avengers knowing who he was, much less the public. He had too many people he needed to be kept safe and the Avengers apparently didn't know the meaning of 'secret identity'. Especially Stark. Matt followed the Beta and the door was opened again. Matt zeroed in onto one heartbeat, the Beta's, as to not become overwhelmed by his senses as he was lead through, what seemed to be an office area. It was currently crowded and busy, as so many different voices spoke through mics and typed away or shifted in their seats and flipped through the paper. Finally, they got past that all and Matt slowed as the Beta did, he opened another door and Matt picked up on a familiar but erratic heartbeat. Foggy, by his scent of orange, stood up from wherever he was sitting and rushed to him. Matt took his friend's hand and focused on Fog's heart but, there were three other persons in the room. Scents that he did not know but one was an Alpha, the other a Beta like Foggy and the last, and Omega, like him. A male Omega who smelt of the Alpha in the room and the ocean. However, the Omega was...different somehow and he could not place it.

"Foggy, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?!" The beta exclaimed and Matt realized that he was happy also, excited. "I'm in a room with Captain America! I'm great!"

Ah, so that explained it. "Where is Frank?"

A new voice replied it was the other beta and a man. "Mr Murdock, my name is Nick Fury. Before you, is Captain, as you know and the Winter Soldier, James. The Agent that escorted you here is Agent Coulson. As for Frank, we...can not enter his enclosure without an agent being injured. We were about to have Cap and James try their hand at it..."

Matt faced Nick Fury. 

He knew who he was. As well as The Winter Soldier and Captain America. Captain was an Omega, so that explained why his scent was off. As far as Matt's intel goes, Cap was an experiment that went well. He was also the first Male Omega allowed in War. Back then, Male Omegas were treated just like female Omegas and were to be at home, with the children as well as preparing food for their Alpha mate. Before the serum, Steven Rogers was sickly and small, even for an Omega but, he had the heart of a Lion and the determination and stubbornness of an Alpha. As far as Foggy had bragged about sometimes, Steve was very beautiful with stunning blue eyes and golden hair, he was also fit and tall, unlike any other Omega, even Matt. His Mate, the Soldier, had been his friend and lover since they were young and he had been thought to be dead. Matt did not know all but, he was like Steve, a super-soldier with a vibranium arm and shaggy brown hair with dark eyes. He smelt mated though and Matt was certain that the Alpha had a bite mark right on his neck. The Soldier was a weapon for Hydra and that was all Micro had been able to find before he was blocked out by Stark's tech. But, he did not come here to sip tea, he wanted Frank out before he even considered to hear these people. 

"I'll get him out without your people being hurt. Where is he?" 

"Wait, Mr Murdock?" Steve had spoken, his voice was sweet and smooth, like most Omegas, " May I call you Matt?"

"Yes?" 

"You do know that he's being detained for a reason-"

Nick Fury cleared his throat. "That can be arranged." Some silence and Matt could feel the tension between the Captain and Fury. "Agent Coulson, take Matt to P-Castle." 

"Of course, please come with me." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Alpha ~ the apex predator. Highest rank and are only purebred and royalty. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous. 
> 
> Beta ~ a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages. 
> 
> Omega ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a PreHeat which is caused by an Alpha's Rut. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers.
> 
> Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond. Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has their penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulate, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.
> 
> The Rut~ a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.
> 
> Heat~ A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega. A preheat is not exactly a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.


	2. Devil's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til I slave your hearts and they take your Souls.

* * *

**_two_ **

* * *

****

****

Frank sat on the floor, back against the wall.

He figured he'd get comfortable, the people that put him in here obviously didn't want him now for whatever they had in mind, that and they were afraid of him. In the hours he'd been here, he was fed and observed from cameras. Frank had woken up the first time, at possibly midnight. Not long after, two Betas came into the room with him. Pissed off and frustrated with himself, he attacked them, broke on their noses, some ribs and dislocated a shoulder or two. Then, the groaning bodies were dragged out while he was darted again. He woke up to food and water, looked up at the cameras and asked where the fuck he was and what did they do to Red. Frank may have been annoyed with the guy half the time but he had grown to tolerate his presence. Plus, it was his fault Matt and his friend were in this mess. If he had just taken out the people that had been shadowing him, he would not be here and Red's life would not be in risk. Frank was usually smarter than that when it came to things like this. He just could not explain himself though, when he had noticed he was being tailed, he normally could have lost them or even killed them- no, he would beat the crap out of them, not kill them. Either way, he should not have gone to Murdock. He didn't know what it was but, he just started going in that direction, thinking, wondering if Red was still there- wait, Fuck, that stupid alter boy and his morals were corrupting him. The Punisher would not have hesitated however, things had changed him, no matter how much he denied it.

Look where it got him. In a cell of some enemy, he had created with the death he probably brought and a Beta civilian stuck in something Frank had brought upon himself. Red was most likely worrying about his friend or still asleep or worse. Frank recalled what the Beta had said that night, Matt was an Omega. Fuck, he had completely forgotten about that. When Frank had first met the Daredevil, he had thought 'Oh, Hell, not one of those Hero freaks again.' And he had fought him, beat the crap out of him and chained him to a roof while the Devil sprouted shit about redemption for the guilty; for murders and rapers. It was the stupidest shit ever and the more he was stopped by the guy, more he had fought him, the more he had believed that he had been an Alpha or at least a really fucking annoying Beta. No, when he was introduced to Matthew Mudrock, through Karen, he had learnt- more like smelt the Omega. Matt-Red-Daredevil was a full-fledged, blind, Omega with dark red roots and thick red hair which suited his stubborn personality. Underneath dark shades were blue eyes and as much as he didn't need it, he walked around with a seeing cane that was actually a baton Frank had gotten a taste of himself. It was a shock, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was an Omega, but it was one of the reasons Frank could respect the guy. While most Omegas did work, none could kick ass like Red. The Omega was incredible; going against so much in his nature to protect people. 

Frank had to wonder if these people knew who Red was? And he suppressed a growl at the thought of them harming him, even though, he knew full well that, that Omega would not go down without a fight. He thought of last night and how Red had blocked the dart, though it didn't help as much, he felt like he owned Matt now for the act. As the only persons who had been willing to sacrifice themselves for him were either dead or had betrayed him. Red didn't even know if it was a bullet but would have very well taken it for him. Frank knew then, that once he got out of here, he was going to disappear. Red was getting to close to him and that usually never ended well for him. Even though Curtis might say otherwise, he was not going to risk Matt's life. Too many had died for him; he had enough. Frank jerked to life when the doors hissed open, he was immediately prepared for whatever these people had to throw at him, instead, he was hit with the agitated scent of sweet spices- Matt was mad and that did not make things better for these people. Behind Matt, who looked unharmed, was a Beta and Foggy with Captain America and a tough-looking Alpha. Frank directed his attention to Matt and had a lot more questions than answers. 

"Frank, are you okay?" Matt came into the cell while the others waited, anxiously by their scents. "You're angry and I don't blame you, I am too. But, I would prefer to not have you caged up like an animal, so would you please come with me?" Matt's words, though they start off calm then end with annoyance. Frank eyes the group at the door then Red. 

"I'm good, can you tell me what's got you so?"

Matt's red brows frown, "The Avengers kidnapped us." A soft hand reaches for him and he would have flinched if he had not gotten used to this. Matt had explained to him a while back, that he could not always read him, so he did it by touch. Slender fingers slid across his cheek and he had to look down for him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

What? Frank blinked at the blatant display of care. Completely disregarding the entire fact that it had been the Avengers that had taken them. His mind had gone to Red's words, a direct example of why he had to leave. He'd become soft, gotten comfortable fighting beside Red. Beside Matt Mudrock. No longer had he avoided Red's touching as he knew it helped him in ways Frank did not understand. It reminded him of the easier days... with Maria. 

"Mr Castle, if you would excuse me, I am Agent Coulson." Matt's hand slipped away, cold air returned to his cheek and he looked at the Beta who introduced himself. "We apologize for the way things were done to retrieve you but you both had shown to be... difficult."

"What happened to email and phones?" Matt asked dryly. 

"Mr Castle does not use any traceable devices for long periods. By the time we did contact him, he had moved on to something else. As for yourself, we know for a fact that if we had simply contacted you, you would not have replied."

Frank shakes his thoughts and realizes that Captain America was an Omega mated to the dark-haired Alpha behind him. Which he didn't know and is a little upset that he's some inches shorter than him. The Leader of the Avengers was a male Omega with blue eyes and blonde hair. He also computes that he had been kidnapped by the Avengers. So, that redhead Beta female was the Black Widow, huh. He had to think, then they won't arrest him? And why'd they need Red plus, they brought- well he did- a civilian into it. Plus if they had been tailing him for so long, why not just approach him- he almost laughed at how that sounded. They knew damn well that he was kicking any one's ass that knew who he was. He wondered how long had they been on him, if they knew about the Leibermans and Russo. If they did, then he was sure that David's family would be safe and maybe Curtis too, as for Russo, they'd keep an eye on him even though he wasn't much of a threat as he was now. 

"Mr Castle, Mr Murdock. Please, come with me. We have much to discuss. " 

Matt shakes his head. "I said I'd consider it, I have; no and we'll be leaving now, thank you."

"Mr Murdock-"

Frank cuts in, "He said no, we're going."

Frank leads the way as if he knew where the exit in this place was. He was certain that he'd been knocked out when they had been there. He meets Foggy's stare and he knows he's won whatever battle 'cause the Beta sighs and tracks to Matt, putting out his arm, even though they all know that Red doesn't need that kind of help. It was a bit amusing.

"Mr Murdock, you leave now and you lose a chance to take down Wilson Fisk." 

That grabs the red head's attention and he stops. Frank pauses and is interested in how they were going to play this round. Since he has known Red, he'd been obsessed with Kingpin. Wilson Fisk was an untouchable Alpha however and had proved to have connections every which way. It had frustrated Red, knowing that this man was a mobster, a murderer and a greedy politician who had even most of the authorities under his hand. Frank had an idea of how that must feel. Matt's laugh is humourless.

"What, does the Avengers suddenly want to fight Fisk?" Red bites, "And let me guess, you want me- our help?"

Agent Coulson, a blond Beta man that was Matt's height, nods as he is unaware of Red's sarcasm. "Yes, that is correct."

At this Matt's scent bristles with so much anger, the scent being new to Frank as Matt was always the one with composure. "You have to be kidding me? What, did Kingpin get to you all too? After all this time- you said it yourself, so you have known for a while who Frank and I was but now you ask this? After so many have suffered- have died! And- and you have the guts to kidnap us to get your way? Fuck you."

Frank sees the Foggy guy flinched and Captain America steps forward, "Matt, please, hear us out. This is just as important to you as it is to you. We- I admit, we never focused on these things before but we've so busy after what happened in New York and then our own lives. That may sound selfish but it could not be helped, we had so much to sort out before we could start this or come to you. Believe me, Matt, we would have come to you sooner but I'm afraid that could not have been possible until now... all we're asking is for you and Frank to work with us, help us stop the Kingpin; cut off the head of the snake once and for all. We'll make sure that he pays."

Matt takes a moment to think. 

He could not stand the Avengers. And he could not understand why it had not been possible. Not that Kingpin was the problem in New York, there were so much more that made people's daily lives harder and every night he fought tooth and nail with those people. He had been there for them when they needed it, where were the Avengers; where was Iron-Man when David had been almost killed and forced to hide from his own family to protect them. Where was Captain America when Daniel Leif was all almost raped by three Alphas? Where was Black Widow when Wilson Fisk bribed the authorities and caused innocent people their lives? Where was Hawk-eye when those people had to suffer and work harder to survive and provide for their families? None of them had been there for New York. Nonetheless, Matt had admitted that they wanted to be there for the people now. For Hell's Kitchen. He could turn them away today, walk out of the place and never look back but, what would that do? How many lives would pay the price for his anger? Matt faced Foggy, his best friend and wondered about how much this could protect him? Karen and Claire? Matt listened to Frank's steady heartbeat and sighed. He clenched his walking cane, raising his face to where Frank stood. He may regret this choice because he knew it would mean having to work with Stark and Fury but it would be worth it if they could finally stop Fisk. 

That gruff voice says; "Your call, Red."

Matt looks at the Captain, "When do we start?"

Matt, Foggy and Frank are led out by Agent Coulson, to the previous room. He smells that Fury is still there and holds back the annoyance that spikes him when he realises that he would have to take orders from this man. Yes, Cap leads the team but, everything he did was a second order from Fury. And Matt would have to stand that for however long he was to work with these people. Foggy, who is leading him out of habit, was quite excited about the whole ordeal as Matt knew his best friend preferred them to be the Heroes. He could tell why as the Avengers were responsible for saving the world and more but, Matt could share his friend's love for them. Though for now, he could tolerate working beside them for the greater good. Matt released Fog's arm and stopped, waiting for Frank. The Alpha comes to a halt beside him, making Foggy freeze up and his heart rate rise. 

"Thank you," Matt says.

Frank, he is sure, looks at him strangely. "For what?"

"You know, agreeing to this, I know you aren't one for teamwork since the last time you had a team- anyway, thanks for staying to help."

Frank grunts and strolls on. Matt knows this would still bother him but, he is unsure of how it will. Frank has always been very closed with anything and everything, the few times Matt was able to learn anything about the man was considered a blessing and he had seen things at a different light since then. He remembered the pain, the tiredness and the loss well in those rare moments. Moments when Frank had allowed himself to be vulnerable around him, which no sane Alpha would ever do. Matt also knew that this was going to cross some borders in Frank's mind. For him to work with people again was a miracle itself. He was grateful that Frank stayed. 

"Castle," Fury begins, "Mr Mudrock, I'm glad you took on our offer. We will begin as planned when everyone has arrived. You have no idea how much you both being here will help us...I should warn you, you will have to both stay with us until we have completed our mission. For safety reasons and team exercises."

Matt wants to roll his eyes, "It's fine, what about Foggy and if I'm here, how will I continue my job; help Fog?"

"We have sent three of the best to work at the firm until further notice. They are friendly and diligent; we are aware of how much that means to you."

"When will the other arrive to begin?" 

"Not long from now, we know this is inconvenient but, we are also on a schedule, Mr Murdock." Nick Fury moves, seemingly heading to the nearest door, with Agent Coulson in tow. He hears a door open, "Good day to you, Mr Castle and Mr Murdock, we look forward to working with you."

* * *


	3. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Avengers need comes to light and it upsets Matthew to the core.

* * *

**_three_ **

* * *

__

Foggy had been instructed to leave by lunch. Before then, Matt had called Karen. 

"Oh my God, Matt where are you? What happened?" Karen sounded worried and he couldn't blame her. If you were supposed to meet two people at a certain place and they both don't show up or contact you, you would be very distraught. "I tried to call you both and then you didn't answer so I went to your place and you weren't there, then I checked all the places that Frank could be because if anyone can find you it will him and I couldn't even find him!-" 

"I'm fine, Karen, we all are. Foggy will be with you soon to tell you but, to sum it up; we were kidnapped by the Avengers."

"What? The Avengers? They kidnapped you- what? Why- and Frank too?" She gasps, "Do they know?"

"Pretty much everything, they need us, Karen."

There is a pause, "And you are both okay with this?"

"You know Frank, he just grunted, so that's a 'Yes' in his terms and I may have it against the Avengers but they want to stop Fisk so, "

"Wow," she sighs, "Glad to know you all are safe. I was worried sick."

"Listen, K, we're going to be here long and S.H.I.E.L.D will be sending you guys to help that no doubt will be skilled in more than the law. Keep an eye on Fog for me and call me if you need help."

"Matt we can handle it-"

"I know, I know. Call you soon Karen. Be safe."

"You too, Matt."

After the call, he and Frank were given the tour of the complex by Steve while Foggy was escorted out. They were given rooms close to each other and across from Sam Wilson and Scott Lang. Those two names were unfamiliar to him so they had to be new to the Avengers or weren't known well. Either way, Steve seemed to notice this and told him that Sam was the Falcon. He didn't have bird powers, just flight from a powered suit and was also an ex-marine. While Scott Lang was an infamous thief before he was chosen by Hank Pym to become Ant-Man, however, in this case, he did have the ability to commune and manipulate ants of all types as well as, grow or shrink in size. Matt smiled briefly at that, glad to hear that even the bad could do some good. They were also both Betas and supposedly very nice. Steve had opened the door for him and it seemed that his room was pitch dark, which was perfect, as he was able to create in his mind how the area looked. It was large, almost as large as his living and kitchen area combined. With a single and large bed with bed-stands, a walk-in closet and bathroom. He instinctively reached for the nearest wall and passed his fingertips against it. Smooth walls, possibly grey paint and hardwood floors by the scent of it. 

"This is nice, thank you." Matt declared after a moment. 

Steve is bit struck, "You- you can tell? I'm sorry, it's just that, that's incredible."

"Thank you,"

Frank turns and leaves, "You know where to find me, Red."

"Yes Frank," Matt listens until he hears the door to Frank's room close, "Steve, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Frank,"

"What?"

"Please tell me that you are aware of his history with teams." When Matt gets silence, he sighs, "Not to say that Frank wasn't a good guy and underneath all that paint and blood, he still is, it's just that the last person he trusted turned out to be connected to the people that killed his family and I would just like to give you a forewarning. I have been trying ease into the idea of less death and he seems to tolerate the idea as well as my entire presence at most times but, I'm not so sure that he would react positively to something like this that is so sudden. He may have been doing well with just me but, I would like you to understand the boundaries. "

"Oh, of course, I get it...Bucky, my Mate, he was like Frank too...I don't know if you know, but Hydra had messed with his mind and... he's been better, slowly. So, I understand." he smiles, "Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you to get comfortable. It's nine-thirty now, so everyone else will be here for ten. And again, I'm so sorry for how this all started."

"It's been forgotten, Captain, once it doesn't happen again. A phone call would be nice." 

Steve laughs, "Got it," 

Matt lets the fellow Omega leave him alone to his thoughts.

In all his life, he never thought that S.H.I.E.L.D would turn to them; vigilantes for help. Much less, him actually agreeing to this ridiculous idea of a team. Daredevil was ready to help the people of Hell's Kitchen, even if it is with help. He could think of the many reasons Fury would need someone like Frank; someone like the Punisher to carry his dirty deeds. Like hell Matt was going to allow that shit, Frank Castle was already living each like a war zone, there was no need to put him into the real thing. He knew that the man could make his own choices and though Matt did not agree with most, he was sure that if Frank was put back to become that other part of him, Matt would lose the man he had become to trust and had have seen become more than that empty shell. In the time he had fought with and beside Frank, the Punisher, he had gotten to that small spark of remorse and goodness. Like Matt knew there was in him but, with this Avengers thing and Wilson Fisk, Matt was beginning to think that he would not be able to keep that spark aflame. That did not mean he would not try and he would not stop fighting Frank until he is sure that he can help him be better. Until he can prove to others that Frank was not a Monster. 

Frank was uncomfortable. Within the following minutes, he had gotten acquainted with the arsenal room and his own. The two were basically the same now. That did not change the fact that he was still out of his comfort zone. Too much people; too little space for him to think, to move, to be prepared. Though the room was quite large and modern like his room, with the long silver table in front him, he still felt closed in. It had truly been some time since he'd been around people. Yeah, from time to time, he would be walking 'round crowds of people but, that was different. They didn't know everything about him and went about their daily lives. Drilled into his head after so many years, he'd become the exact opposite of who he was before; distant. He preferred it so, however. Frank was told to come out at ten when the others were here and by then, Matt had reached, his undershirt was rolled up to the arms as he sat beside a blonde Beta male and the Black Widow. He was fairly certain that the Beta man was Hawk-eye, though he knew very little on him, he did know that the man had a precise shot with a Bow and Arrow. Captain's mate sat chatting softly next to another Beta male. Fury, he realized was on a tablet with a dark-haired female Beta, he did not know. All the more reason for him to be paranoid, he did not know these people, how the hell was he supposed to be a team with them when he could barely with Red? He had a year to adjust before he finally got used to Red pairing up with him. Even so, there was the fact that Matt had been incredibly understanding and patient...with just everything. His morals, his ways; his nature, the violence. 

"Glad you all waited, " a cocky voice broke out through the room with rock music in tow, "Now, we can get this party started." Tony Stark landed outside, robotic arms rising out of the floor to strip the red and silver Iron-man suit off of him, revealing underneath, the billionaire Alpha in jeans and a dark shirt. He's shorter than Frank expected, a few inches than him and the Captain; television makes him look taller and has a neat, marked beard, dark eyes and dark hair. His smirk cuts short when he sees Cap's Mate and he glares silently as he made his way over to the farthest seat away from the other Alpha. Frank couldn't believe it, these people weren't even a team. Stark spins in his seat which is right next to the Archer and is across from Frank. He comes to a stop and whistles, "I spy with my little eye; red"

Matt notices the attention and gives the man a soft smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Tony."

"First name basis already," he leans over, "Lemme guess, Mudrock?"

"Close and it's Murdock. Matt Murdock."

"Alliterations; who doesn't like 'em?" Stark rolls his chair awfully close and Red slides back a bit as the Alpha says, "Listen, I've been wondering about your suit and I have seen it already but, I took the liberty of making you an upgrade of the sorts." he pauses and points to Frank, "You too big guy, heard a lot about you. How you are still alive is a mystery but, I got something I'm sure, even you would like." 

Fury clears his throat. "Now down to business,"

"What we know is that Wilson Fisk is a crooked businessman and crime lord with interest in New York. We haven't been able to touch him, Stark has even tried to deal business with him however, he is not stupid and boastful, he's sly and determined to have this city. We have intel that tells us Fisk is holding some of the needed information we will need within his mansion. The only person who has also looked into a lot on Fisk is the Daredevil, who you all have met, is Mr Murdock. He has even seen the 'Kingpin' dealing with the Chinese Mafia and the Russian but, only as the Daredevil so, we have devised a plan that will draw him out and take him down for good..."

Nick Fury yaps on about their plans for an hour, then, about team-building exercises, which Frank immediately hates. Fury goes over it all in details and on holographs possibly made by Stark himself, considering the clearness. The group soaks this up, well at least, he thinks so. Stark is doodling on the note pads provided. Frank thinks 'How could someone so immature run a whole company and be an Avenger?'. It frustrated him to think that Tony may not be talking this all into consideration. 

The Falcon guy spoke up, "Uh no need to be rude but, the Daredevil is blind?"

Stark spins in the chair, "Not really, he has a sort of sonar sense that he uses to 'see' and is at least, five times stronger than Spider-man's. Not only that but from the footage we have obtained, Mr Murdock here is skilled in more than ten types of fighting skills. Not to mention the Law Degree. "

Frank narrows his eyes, "You've done your research." A lot of eyes are on him now, "What?"

Hawk guy adds, "And Frank Castle, this is interesting. Mind telling us why the dangerous new recruits."

The Beta woman next to Fury answers, "Mr Castle, A.K.A, the Punisher, is a highly skilled marksman, strategist and fighter. With experience from Afghanistan and Iraq. He has combat training in several different ways including martial arts and can use almost every single weapon and arms with precision. Castle is known for his brutality against the guilty, going to lengths such as torture and murder. Nonetheless, he has a higher endurance and intelligence, faster reflexes than the average human being, He has survived bullets and damage to his vitals, broken bones and still manage to fight his way out of a situation. No offence Avengers but, soldiers such as Frank Castle are hard to come by. Plus, he is...accessible now."

Matt asks for him, "What the hell does that mean?" 

Fury replies, "Means that we could not have come to him for anything before now, at least not without hurting a few good people."

Matt does not seem happy about that answer as he rises and leaves. 

* * *


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all are living in a Dream, but life ain't what it seems. Oh, everything's a mess. And all the sorrows I have seen, they lead me to believe that everything's a mess. But, I wanna dream... Leave me to dream. ~ Imagine Dragons {Dream}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos and comments, they keep me strong and writing!❤❤❤❤💕💕💕💕😊😊☺☺😂😂

* * *

**_Four_ **

* * *

****

Steve had a lot more to focus on these days. Since the whole ordeal between himself and Stark, their teams and relationships had become strained. He knew he had to give Tony his space and could respect that. The Alpha, who he had begun a strained relationship with when he joined the Avengers, was his teammate and over time, his friend. Yes, they weren't the best of friends but, they had trust. Something that he had betrayed and lost. Steve's Mate, Bucky, an Alpha and his closest friend had died so long ago only to return as a shell of himself. The Alpha he once knew took time to show his former self, however, he still had relapsed and would hurt people. Whatever Hydra had done to him turned Bucky into a skilled and emotionless killer. Steve knew most of it and was determined to help his best friend and Alpha become the man he was before. Tony, at the time, wanted them to entrust their rights into the Government, and the two did not see eye to eye on that. Eventually, they found that this was a bigger part of one man's revenge. Tony turned against him, trying to kill his Alpha and Steve, did his utmost best to protect him. He was certain though, that as much as Tony hated him, the man would not have killed him. Just took back the shield that Tony's father had made for Steve. Saying he was not worthy of it and the Omega had given it back. Since then, Steve and Bucky were in Wakanda, hiding from the law and Tony, until Fury needed them again. 

They had a few simple missions under the King, there it also helped Bucky with his trigger words and how to control his rage and the arm. Steve's bond strengthened with their time there and when they came back to the States, they were no longer rendered as criminals. Fury came with the idea to take down a corrupted businessman but, they would need help. The information he was given on Wilson Fisk had made him sick, he couldn't believe that a person could do that to the city that trusted him. Wilson was in all sorts of the low things; from drug and sex trafficking to buying and bribing authorities and murder. But, those were just the rumours and in public, Fisk was clean and proper, though intimidating to most. The Alpha also had a family; an Omega Wife, Vanessa and two children. Which was why Fury was so adamant on doing this quietly and with the assistance of the Man without Fear. Daredevil was his most common name and he was a deadly skilled vigilante that faced off Beta and Alpha crooks every night, using his fists, determination and the fear of God. So, Steve, when he first saw the man fight on the film, he was expecting at least a Beta man or a short Alpha. Instead, Fury brought him a male Omega like himself and Lawyer, Matt Murdock. Steve had been sure that the man, trained in several types of martial arts and able to walk away from a beat down would be a Dominant to be that stubborn. He was not disappointed. Matt was still incredible with what he did; to fight, tooth and nail, each night, just to make sure that his city was safe, he immediately respected the fellow Omega. 

Then came the bombshell, not literally mind you, but Matt Murdock was blind. He lost his ability to see as a child and was raised by his Alpha Boxer Father, Jack in Hell's Kitchen. That did not stop him from learning to live with his disability, even when he lost his Father. Matt excelled in school and athletics, even graduated Law School and brought up a Law firm with his best friend. Even in the day, Matt helped people as an attorney and a damn good one at that. Next, was his powers; unlike Steve, he did not have super strength or rapid healing, he was quite normal besides his senses. Tony had done a lot of research on the Omega and had it sent to Shield. Apparently, Matt had, in simple terms, echolocation. An induced radar sense that allowed him to release electromagnetic energy waves that paint a picture of his surroundings, in the dark and even in the light. Not only that, but he could track like a bloodhound and pick up even the simplest of disturbances in the air or of sound. That made it hard to catch him too, which is why Tony was in charge of that and they sent Nat, Sam and Clint to collect. The tranquilizer they had to use of Matt was specifically made for him because he had been known to be nerve resistant to tranqs and toxins. And lastly, was his connection to the Punisher. Known to be merciless and incredibly dangerous. The two met and had it out for each other, then with a sudden change of tides, Daredevil becomes the Punisher's shadow. 

Frank Castle was not one to be lightly taken. The Alpha had been in the United States Marine Corps and Navy SEALS and served in Afghanistan, Iraq and many others to list. He too was trained in the arts of fighting and had gone toe to toe with the Daredevil. Frank is a master in various types of firearms and weapon. but is known for his brutality against those he deemed guilty. His brutal nature had given him the name Punisher and willingness to kill had put him of Shield's list. Fury had stated that before Daredevil, Frank would be unfit for the Avengers. However, Nick now believes that Matt has the Alpha on a leash which they can lengthen a bit and use. Castle was dangerous from what Steve had seen, with endurance he was sure could beat Steve's and even Bucky's. Skill to combat Natasha and unpredictability ranging close to Deadpool's. He had survived bullets to the head and body, broken bones, explosions and the killing of his Pack, yet was still going, still fighting. Even if he was a shell and a ticking time bomb. Steve had seen it in Bucky before, still, his Mate had him, he just hoped that Fury was right and that Frank, did have Matt. Now that he had met them both and seen them together, he was beginning to think that Nick had been right; and if nature took its place, all would be well...not all, though. Tony was still hating him. And he had Daredevil and Punisher on his team that needed his surveillance. 

"Captain Rogers."

The blonde Omega blinked and looked to where Nick had been standing. Bucky put his hand on Steve's lap. "Yes, sorry, you were saying Fury."

"I was asking your thoughts on Castle and Murdock. "

Steve smiles at his Alpha, "Matt is agitated and Frank is silent. So far, I would say that they are uncomfortable." Steve thinks, 'If I was kidnapped, I would be uncomfortable.'

Nick hums and puts his arms behind his back, "Make sure they get comfortable, we need to make sure that Mudrock keeps that leash on Castle; permanently."

The Captain sighs and Bucky answers for him, "I still think that this is a bad idea; these things aren't forced. Who knows, they might simply just be friends. Besides, after all, Frank has been through, I really doubt the guy wants another relationship. At least for some more time. "

"That's exactly why this will work, Murdock is close to Castle, it will be only a matter of time until it progresses. Besides, in what world can Alphas and Omega be 'just friends'?." Fury stares Steve down, "See to it that those two gets comfortable Cap. Then, we will move on to Part 2. Is that clear, Captain Rogers, Winter Soldier?"

Bucky narrows his eyes but nods when Steve nods.

The Mated couple left the room.

  
"Are we seriously going to do this, Punk?"

Steve smiles, "No, we're not if their relationship changes it will be on their behalf. Not on the Avengers."

"He's not going to like that, " Buck says knowingly. 

"Then he can try and shove Frank on top of Matt and see what happens,"

His Mate smirks, "Deal, now I know you wouldn't mind me shoving on top of _you_." 

Steve gave his best friend a dry look, "That was terrible, Buck."

"Hey!"

"Come on, let's check on the others...and maybe later."

Bucky smiles as he follows after his Mate, Steve feels the stares on his ass and just shakes his head. 

Cap meets with Nat and realizes that Tony was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and sits. Natasha, a close Beta friend of his gives a smile. Clint and Sam are arm-wrestling to the end of the table and it draws Bucky in. His Alpha strolls over and asks to join next. The two male Betas looked terrified and it makes Steve grin. It wasn't like Sam and Clint didn't know or trust Bucky, so they tend to be pretty understanding and calm around him. In arm wrestling though, his Alpha would definitely win. Natasha shakes her head as if disappointed, the redhead isn't though. She was the most accepting person in their group after all that had happened and Steve trusted her with his life.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

Nat was briefed on parts of their plans on Castle and Murdock. She, however, was partial on the idea. Nat did not mind if Daredevil had a leash on the Punisher, but she was not happy with Shield's methods. "How do you think?"

"I think bad, "

"Bad it is."

The next day comes by slowly. 

* * *

_"Daddy!"_

_Frank looked down from where he sat surrounded by laughter and family. The table had been dressed with a delicious Thanksgiving Meal and drinks. Frank expected his little boy, Frankie or baby girl, Lisa, but instead, there was a little dark-haired and blue-eyed girl with pigtails in her hair, running towards where he sat. Frank frowns, this wasn't Lisa. But she did have a tiny mole on her cheeks that filled out when she smiled. Coming after her were two boys, both the same age to the girl and identical. The boys had dark red roots and blood-red thick hair that bounced when they ran, much like their sister- He tilted his head, how did he know they were siblings and why were they calling him Daddy? He only had Lisa and Frankie, who, he noticed, were sitting beside his beautiful Maria. Maria, who had a sweet smile and was chatting beside Sarah Leiberman. David laughed with Zach and Leo. Frank looked back down at the children._

_" Look what we made, Daddy!"_

_Frank looked as the drawing was brought up to him, he took it gently. It was of a puppy that they had coloured brown. "Looks beautiful, Fay."_ _He tried his best not to question how he knew the girl's name, but he was also not given the time to._

_" Frank?"_

_Frank looked up as a familiar sweet scent met his nose and soft hands slid onto his shoulder, Red leaned down and smiled at the picture. He looked different though. slightly so, with no stubble of facial hair and a very prominent Mating bite on the Omega's neck. Slender finger thread through his short dark hair, soothing him and he leaned back into it. Feeling, for once in his life, calm and safe. Frank eyed soft, red lips and his breath hitched when they were brought down against his. The children giggled and Matt stood up just as there as a door slamming open. Frank's pulse raced and he could only watch in horror as men clad in army wear walked into the room, silencing all the joy. He could only scream when the bullets rang out and blood splashed on his skin. Frank tried to reach for the children, tried to protect Matt, but he could not and had to witness their bodies be pierced by the bullets, bleed and fall. Like everything and everyone in his life, they were taken from him; reminding him that he could never really have this, that he was a murder._

_" NO!"_

Frank sat up in the unfamiliar bed and reached for the nearest weapon, however, he found that there was none and looked around in the darkroom. 

That's right, he was with the Avengers. At least for the time being. Frank rubbed his face and laid down, wondering what kind of dream could be. He'd only ever dreamed about Maria and the kids, sometimes David and his family. But, Matt and those children? He shook his head, they had called him 'Daddy' and Red was so...so kind and Mated? Could that have been Matt's children? But, there was no possible way that the Daredevil was going to have young. And why would he dream about them? 

Frank got up out of bed, besides, he wasn't going to get any more sleep. 

* * *

hehe, like it(edited)?


	5. machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine  
> Not a part of your machine

* * *

**_Five_ **

* * *

Matt woke at six, like he usually did, however when he woke this time, he felt better than he had in a long time. He slept over eight hours and when he got up, he didn't have any aches from new wounds or broken bones, instead, he had the slight twinge at his abdomen, reminding him that he had to prepare for his next Heat. As an Omega, he was taught in school the importance of an Omega's heat, male or female. Yes, male Omegas had a lower fertility rate than female Omegas, but that did not hinder the fact that he was unbounded and thirty years old. Normally Omegas, male or female, would be mated at ages 20 to 25, it was a miracle that he wasn't and only so because he was so busy being a vigilante and no Alpha would ever approve of his nightlife, much less allow it. Omegas weren't built for what he did, add in the fact that he wasn't super-enhanced or a mutant and you had Matthew. The Lawyer Omega that would submit to an Alpha and be the pliant little, bed warmer and breeder they typically portrayed Omegas to be. There were a lot of Omegas that worked, none could compare to Matt as Omegas weren't allowed in the Army, Police and Fire authorities all for their safety. Like they couldn't protect themselves. These days, Matt was growing tired of the rights Omegas had, it was as if Betas and Alphas completely forget who their Mothers were, who their caretakers and mates were. When Matt was in college he had a professor that believed that Omegas were the superior dynamic because of their ability to bare all other dynamics as well as protect their family and children, while still providing for them. It reminded him of the days that his Father would show him how to fight and tell him he was stronger than he ever knew. Matt rolled onto his side, feeling the shift of the big t-shirt he was wearing against his skin and the shorts he wore that pinch his waist. Matt got out of bed and listened in. Only one person was up too, other than him, Matt went in search for him. 

He thought of what Fury had said yesterday, all that did was sour his mood. He had merely guessed that The Avengers would need Frank- no, the Punisher for their own needs, he just didn't think that they would be so blatant about it. He knew first hand what Frank was capable of, he didn't need someone exploiting that. The only thing that stopped him from immediately leaving was the fact that Frank did not like taking orders and would rather eat dirt than take any from Shield. And, the fact that he had made a deal, they would help the Avengers take down Fisk and be down with it all. He figured he last until then, he didn't mind partnering with Frank and was coming to like the Captain, he just wasn't so sure about the others. Matt followed the sound of fists meeting a punching bag, relaxing slightly at the familiar sound, having basically grown up near the ring. He could not 'see' Frank, he could make out where and how he stood, where his attacks were directed and hear the rise in his pulse, the rush of blood that pumped to his heart. The Alpha's hits did not falter as Matt leaned against the wall, Frank grunted in greeting. Nothing surprising, however, the man had become a lot less talkative, not like he did talk a lot and if he did, it was very rare. This time, Matt felt it had to do with him being around so much unfamiliar people. 

"Morning to you too," Matt says, "how long have you been at it?"

"Long enough,"

Matt rolls his eyes, "Want a partner?"

Frank paused in his assault, "You sure about that Red?"

"Oh please, it's not like we haven't fought before. This time, it will have rules and it's just to release all the pent up energy; I didn't go out last night."

Frank hums, it's a gravelly sound. " Yeah. Yeah, we can fight."

Matt smiles, "See not so hard, is it?" The Omega walks onto the mats, his bare toes twitching at the coldness. 

Matt's ears then pick up the sound of two other heartbeats coming down the hallway he had. From their scents, it's the Captain and his Mate. Frank circles him; like a predator would prey and Matt merely smirks at the thought; as if he were prey. Frank was an Alpha and because of his dynamic, he was naturally built stronger to protect and provide for his Omega. But unlike most Alpha's, Frank had years of training in discipline and stealth, so his steps were virtually silent to the untrained ear. Matt, however, could pick up the movement, from the twitching of Frank's finger to his slowly calming heartbeat. Matt moves first and Frank dodges quickly, moving to strike back, but Matt reads the attack and blocks. Years of control over his nerves allows him to take the hit without feeling much pain and it allows him to counterattack with a kick. It distracts Frank long enough for Matt to land two fast hits, making Frank dress back. The Alpha always had a quick comeback when fighting and Matt did not have his club at hand, so he settled for the various types of martial arts he knew. Frank smirked.

"So, it's like that now?"

"You're going easy on me and I'm offended, Frank."

"Have your way,"

The next set of punches were faster, stronger and determined, Matt had no doubt that if he was hit with them, they'd hurt- a lot, and Matt tracked them all, blocking and even landing a few hits of his own. As an Omega, he liked to be thankful for his flexibility and speed which allowed him to slip close-quarter kicks in between. Frank could not counter-attack them all and Matt flipped back, catching his breath as he landed on his feet. He made a quick note of the Alpha's position and had to form the opposite to what Frank could do from there if there was one thing he learnt while fighting Frank, was to never trust his posture and count on his unpredictability, Matt hoped on that right now. Frank followed his movement and grabbed his fist. Matt smiled, glad that he had taken the bait. Matt pushed off his feet and wrapped his thighs around the man's neck, dragging him on to the mat with a twist. Frank grunted and Matt tightened his hold, he may not be as strong, but he could still squeeze, cutting out the air and knock out an Alpha like this. Captain Rogers and Bucky were watching, arms folded. 

"My win-" Matt gasped when he turned and lost grip on Frank's hand. The man grunted. "That's cheating!" 

The Cap and Buck called a time out and Matt let Frank free. The Alpha stood and helped him up. Matt dusted himself off, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to fight longer with Frank as he always liked to. Well, sparring in general. It helped him enhance his skills with each battle. Captain Rogers nodded to them both in greeting. 

"That looked interesting, do you fight often?" The Omega queried. 

Matt glanced at Frank, the male didn't appreciate the company and was looking to leave, "You could say that." 

"You got a lot of skill there, Matt- mind if I call you, Matt?" The Bucky Alpha asks. 

Matt nods, "Sure, thank you."

"How," Steve shifted on his feet, "Can you tell us how you're able to fight when... you know."

"Years of training and discipline. I may not have my eyesight, but all my other sense are stronger than the average human by tenfold. Like I said before, I can pick a lot of things that the average human can with their eyes."

"Got to admit," Bucky says. "That's pretty cool."

"Oh, Matt. About yesterday, I know Fury seems like he has...strange motives, but if it would help, I have your back. I really don't approve of whatever he has planned too."

Matt is pleased by this news. He knew that Fury had some ulterior motive,he was glad that the Captain wasn't with whatever the Beta had planned. 

  
  
  
"Thank you,"

The others begin to wake up then, Matt could hear their change in heartbeats and their movements around their rooms. He was sure that Stark was up and for some time now, tinkering away in his room and speaking softly to the AI in his watch. The rest, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson and, Matt looked at Rogers. There were more heartbeats, unfamiliar scents. However, the team didn't seem to worry about this and Matt was possibly asleep when they came. Sam and Clint come around, looking tired and yawning. Sam, the Falcon, was a dark skin Beta with dark eyes and a friendly aura. Beside him, Hawk eye's aura was slightly strange, sharp like, nonetheless calm and droopy. The Black Widow, along with one of the new scents, a Female Omega, with long brown hair and fair skin. She smelt like paprika and gave a small smile at Sam's sleepy face. The character she gave was red and pulsed like a heartbeat, so he guessed she was a recent member. Natasha's was similar, though she smelt of gunpowder. 

"What up?" Sam asks. 

"What's going on?" Natasha folds her arms. 

"They were just sparring," Bucky says as he walks off, heading for the kitchen. Sam and Clint follow behind, with the new Omega in tow. 

Suddenly, someone breached the wall. Matt stepped back, he didn't hear a heartbeat, only the soft sound of the body passing through the actual walls. However they were, they had no scent nor did the walk. Their presence felt like static and it made Matt's blood rush cold. The simple power that radiates from the being had him flinching and a slight headache hit him. Frank gave him a look and stepped closer. Matt focused on Franks's pulse so he could stay calm, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by whatever this new thing was. 

"Matt, this is Vision, and that was Wanda," Steve says. 

"Vision...doesn't have a heart."

"That's because I am an android, of the sorts, Mr Murdock." A new voice, kind and British inputs. 

Frank grunts, "What fun," and leaves. 

"Uh...hi?"

"Greetings, Matthew. I apologize for startling you." 

Matt nods, "It's okay, "

He didn't know what else to say. Vision just gave him an odd feeling, so he smiles gingerly and walks off in the direction Frank had. He hoped he didn't seem rude or something, he just had to get away from Vision. He was so used to reading other living and, yes most non-living things, just Vision was on a whole different spectrum. He was unnatural. Created from something robotic and powerful, most likely. He had no doubt that Stark had something to do with it. Matt sighed when he was far enough from Vision that he could relax. 

"You okay?"

Matt nods at Frank's voice, "Yeah, it was just...weird."

"I could tell, " 

They head to the kitchen after, where Stark meets them and briefs the team on what they had in store for the upcoming week.

* * *

chapter soon~ sorry took so long, I'm working on my other books from the Darkness Untold series!


End file.
